Thorn's Transport
by ghostrod1
Summary: It's my first of many fanfictions I plan on writing and this one is gonna be a series so I hope you like it! :-P
1. Chapter 1

**Thorn's Transport**

**Thx for reading my first fanfiction!**

**This will be a continuing series going through multiple animes, and for the disclaimer I do not own Wizard101 or Fairy Tail except the character I made Fiona Sunthorn is mine all mine.**

It was a normal day in Wizard City, Fiona Sunthorn, Fiery Death Knight and Keeper of the Sun Palace was walking around wandering aimlessly getting constantly getting yelled at for group requests and challenges. She just ignored them and kept on walking on, all of them just kept on yelling for him as she kept on going in to Unicorn Way and towards the Arena. She opened the roster and decided it would be best to have 4 other students against her after all it was almost noon so most of the newer students would be out she decided on the one with 2 fire wizards, 1 life wizard, and 1 myth wizard. As they walked into Arena they all just stared at Fiona as if waiting for the rest of the team to go up against them, "The team is just me if that is what you are wondering." She said in her unusually seductive tone. They just walked up to the field and got into their battle stances wielding the usual beginners weapons, wands and staffs nothing too challenging or too easy to defeat, what really worried her was the fact is that they were all grinning madly. "Do you guys talk at all?" She said with a little tremble in her voice. "We plan to help whoever is stupid enough to challenge us" They said in unison. Blood dripped very slowly from their mouths, "W-what's wrong with you guys?" She asked panicking. They wrote different symbols in the air, which Fiona couldn't make out but she couldn't let them fully attack her. She cast all he shield spells including one absorb spell then it hit her….

Blood spilled from her mouth and eyes, and when this happened her eyes glowed red and dilated like a cat's eyes into little slits. She blacked out but she could hear everyone talking she caught little bits and pieces… "She's too dangerous…What happened…And where will she go?" The teachers said. She felt very light and then everything went black, she was being shaken probably by the team she lost to but then the memories came flooding back to her she knew she wasn't wearing her armor. Her eyes opened she was in a forest being shaken by a pink haired boy, her eyes flashed red and the boy jumped off her. She got up and did a back-flip to retreat away from him, but as soon as she did that she coughed up blood and fainted again. Not only to be woken up by a white haired girl with a motherly smile, she tried to hold Fiona down but was only sent on a one way trip straight through three walls. Once she was clearly knocked out, she turned around her eyes dilated once she realized it she searched until she saw a sweat shirt she pulled up the hood over her eyes. Her eyes started to drip blood she smiled and said "Hello I am Fiona Sunthorn, demon witch no I don't grow wings I grow incredible wary of having to explain that." She said. Blood dropped to the floor she again just ignored it, "We weren't going to ask that." Said the blond haired girl. "Yes I know, but he was." Fiona said pointing at the pink haired boy, with the vest. He jumped with his mouth open as if he was about to ask something. "Well I told you my name aren't you going to tell me yours?" Fiona asked. The all jumped, "Natsu!" The pink haired boy yelled. "And I Challenge you to a duel!" Anger filled her face and after the boy jumped she teleported slammed him in the back, and used the "Fire Dragons Wing Attack" against Natsu. He tried to eat the fire, but he couldn't eat it because it was his own. She punched a girl with red hair and armor, and sent he flying into a group of people. Then her armor reappeared and a staff with fire and lightning essence floating around it and electrocuted Natsu then sent him toward the group of unconscious mages. She jumped and landed right in front of the group and held out her hand wanting to help them up but the red head kick upwards at Fiona's face. Fiona dodged the attack grabbed her leg and sent her flying to the other end of the bar, right in front of her grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

She coughed up blood and fainted right into the red heads arms. The armor disappeared yet again and she was yet again in her sweatshirt and jeans the weapon remained as it was locked into her very firm grip, and whenever someone came over to remove it the staff shot shadow at the one who decided to come close. "Erza what are you doing?" A blond girl asked. "Just watching Lucy." Erza said. "Well what are you looking for?" Lucy asked. "A break in her defenses." Erza said. "How so?" Lucy asked. "Well you saw the way that she attacked Natsu that was Natsu's Fire Wing Attack, and my Requip no one can requip as fast as me." She said. "Oh yeah and the armor she changed into an armor that wasn't in you inventory so far I've seen. Also that weapon what is it?" Lucy asked. Fiona slowly got up and said "It's a weapon and that's all you need to know, oh and the armor it's my old armor oh and Lucy, Erza right?" "H-how did you get up that fast someone bleeding that much would take much longer to get the blood back." Erza said. "Yes well that's what happens when someone doesn't use their eyes if you looked you would have noticed that the blood was running back through my eyes." Fiona said pointing at her eye. "Oh and why is the boy behind me stripping down, AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF I SEE THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU GRAY." Fiona yelled and then looked down and decided that it was time to do something first things first was to apologize to the white haired girl. "W-wait I never told you my name." Gray said pointing accusingly at Fiona. "Well if you stopped stripping you would have less of a rep. around here." Fiona said while pulling down her hood. "Look into my eyes" "O-o.k." Gray said looking intently. "You will stop stripping down I public" Fiona said, her eyes flashed enough light to fill the entire building. "W-what did you do?" Lucy said trembling behind a blue haired girl. "Ah… yes he will do exactly as I told him if you have a problem with it I will change his habits back." She said scaring Lucy half to death as she silently leaped off the table and landed right in front of her face. "I think I will go to the second floor." Said Fiona. But as soon as she jumped up a giant hand came down upon her, but she caught his hand and pushed him into the floor and got up to the second floor. "Thanks for the platform Makarov!" Fiona yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I know the first one wasn't very straight forward, but this is a promise you will like this series.**

"Lively one isn't she! HAHAHAHA!" Makarov said laughing really loudly. "More like creepy!" Everyone yelled except Mira because she was still lying unconscious in the medical room, but Makarov was still just laughing exclaiming how she managed to avoid almost every attack dealt from the entire guild. "What a girl too went she grows up I'm pretty sure she will have quite a pair on her!" Said Makarov obviously drunk beyond reason. "I want her in the guild!" "But master!" Everyone yelled. "If I were you I wouldn't disobey an order from your master." Yelled Fiona in her seductive tone. "Well what do you say Fiona you wanna join a guild mainly ours!" Makarov yelled back up to Fiona. "Yeah sure whatever, but three conditions…" Fiona said grinning. "…I want a person to live with and I want a team and I want 2 two stamps both symmetrical." She said grinning widely. Makarov thought on this for a while and said "Fine." "Wait…what!" Everyone said. "Lucy!" "Y-yes master…" Lucy said. "You will offer your home to this girl and if you say no you might as well just leave." Said Makarov dead serious. "Y-yes master, come on Fiona I will show you my house." Lucy said Trembling. "Mmmm…ok." Fiona said looking extremely bored. _**(Quick fast travel to Lucy's house.) **_"Alright this is my house, I hope it is to your liking." Lucy said. All Fiona did was walk over to the couch and collapse onto it and immediately fall asleep. "Uhhhh? What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Going to sleep." Fiona said. "But it's the middle of the afternoon." Lucy said. "I know and I haven't slept for 3 days, all I will be doing is sleeping for about an hour in other words I want you to wake me up in an hour." Fiona said. "Ok." Said Lucy with a look on her face as though there was a weight on her shoulders. "Have a good nap, Fiona I'll make dinner while you are asleep." Said Lucy.

After about 45 minutes Fiona woke up, she was in PJ's when did I change she asked herself? She looked to her left and saw Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Erza all looking at her as if waiting for this moment. "Umm…. So who changed me out of my clothes?" Fiona asked. Lucy raised her hand. "You know I am sorry for hurting you if I did, oh and Lucy if you don't stop those keys from constantly jingling I will steal your magic, open the gates and rip every last one of them apart limb from limb." Said Fiona threateningly. Everyone jumped except Erza. "Hmmm…So who's on my team or are you guys my team and by the way I have more magic than just stealing yours more or less an ability I learned from a magic teacher." Said Fiona. They all nodded "Say something you guys or do I have to do an S-class mission by myself." Fiona said pulling up a paper. "Alright well Lucy you said you would have dinner ready when I woke up, so is it done." She asked in her usual tone of boredom. "Y-yes, Fiona." Lucy said. "GREAT LET'S EAT!" Natsu and Fiona said in unison, and ran straight for the kitchen. "Hehehe guess those two have more in common than I thought, and I am understanding that she isn't all that she acts out to be but let's just leave it alone for now." Said Erza. Fiona and Natsu seemed to be in some sort of eating contest when the rest of the team entered so far it looked like Fiona was winning by 3 or 4 plates, by the time they were done Fiona has eaten an entire pot of stew and Natsu only Finished ¾ of a pot of stew. "Ha ha I win, you lose, (She punched him in the head) now you got a big bruise." Said Fiona tauntingly. "No way!" Everyone yelled. "What?" Fiona said. "Y-you ate more than Natsu it's just not possible." Said Lucy. "Well if you are worried I don't usually eat this much I just can't lose to Natsu after beating the crap out of him earlier." Said Fiona. "Well since you are obviously my team introductions are in order." She continued. "I am Fiona Sunthorn, Demon Witch I specialize in death and fire creature summons, plus some others of many other magic types oh and I can shape shift a little only if I manage to say the spell successfully." Said Fiona. Her eyes started to cry blood. "And keeper of the demon eyes!" She shrieked, her eyes flashed red, and then she passed out.

She bolted up "What happened!" Fiona yelled. She was in Lucy's house still, and on with everyone looking really close to her face (and I mean really close like everyone was trying to kiss her at once.) When she bolted up she head butted Erza and sent her through Lucy's kitchen wall. "Oh I am so sorry are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone. Erza's head was bleeding really badly. "Oh no not again alright hold still, summon Fairy" She said while painting the life symbol in the air. A small girl in a green leaf dress appeared, healed Erza and in the process closing her wound, just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. "B-but how?" Erza said as if asking a question. "Well if I remember right I told you last night that I have an assortment of magic, well that was one of them I told you I summon creatures remember." Said Fiona. "And I am very sorry for scaring you last night I was about to mention something and ever since the demon eyes have worked as an anti-emotion thing or whatever." Fiona Said but her eyes were bleeding again, but she still continued no matter how much they bled or how much she wanted to pass out again. "I was going to tell you that I was an orphan always have been secluding myself from the world and everyone I knew betrayed me, everyone I trusted they all just threw me through the portal leaving me here." She finished. Her eyes stopped bleeding now they were actually bringing down tears, but letting her emotions get the better of her she slid down to the floor and just let it all out for once someone had made Fiona Sunthorn cry. Erza quickly switched out of her armored breast plate into some normal cloths and gave Fiona a shoulder to cry on, something that very rarely happened much less to someone she didn't even know that well. Eventually she stopped crying and sighed a sigh of relief not boredom. "Are you ok?" Erza asked in a type of voice that would've brought a mother to mind if Fiona had a mother. "Yeah sorry it's just that you all seem so close that it brought the thought of a family and it caused me for the first time to cry normally not blood like my eyes would do but actual tears." Fiona said sniffling. (Lucy was crying for some time after this while Fiona took a shower.) "Alright where are my cloths Lucy?" Asked a half-naked Fiona. "On the chair Fiona but would you put the towel above your chest." She said exasperatedly. "Why?" Asked Fiona. "Because most people aren't used to seeing boobs…" Lucy sweatdroped. "Oh yeah that's what I meant to do yesterday to get bras!" Said Fiona really flustered now digging through Lucy's drawers to find one. After searching for a while she gave up and just threw her cloths on (Same as usual), but this time she was smiling not a creepy smile like she did earlier.

The team of 6 walked in (Happy was on a 3 day trip to find the biggest fish in the world, but when he did he ate it…) the number of people in her team seems to irritate Fiona, but no one knows why. When she then got to the bar, she apologized to Mira for kicking her through 3 walls. "No no it's not a bother I was once nearly crushed by a bunch of broken tables." Mira said. "Oh well I feel bad for it so if you ever find yourself in a life or death situation again just give me a call." Fiona said. "Hey did you guys decide yet on what job to take yet." Yelled Fiona to the rest of her team. "Yep, but to see the full extent of your abilities you must do this mission solo and without destroying any homes or any buildings." Erza said in a menacing way, as if to take revenge for being thrown around like a rag doll. "Alright." Fiona said holding her hand out for the paper. "Alright, blah blah blah $80,000 (and that's what I am calling it) for killing demonicus the great he resides in a cave and attacks villages at night leaving nothing but ash. Sounds doable I will leave right now so that I can walk up to his cave and break his neck." Fiona said casually. "See yah!" She yelled, right after that to leave for the next train to the town of Black Shire. She came back eight hours later with $80,000 from the client and a stuffed hydra head, without a scratch. "Come you can't tell me that Demonicus is a hydra that just barely made our fight interesting. Just to have some fun I went to its cave and just cut of its heads one by one until it filled the entire cave and then ripped its body off." Fiona said. "I mean it made me break a nail and I had it filed so that it was perfectly symmetrical." She continued. Her teams mouths all dropped, which caused the rest of the bar to laugh. She felt like she could live here for a while even if it meant doing work it was better than what she ever did in wizard city.

**HEY CAN YOU GUESS WHERE WE ARE GOING TO GO TO NEXT:**

**BLACK BUTLER**

**SOUL EATER**

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL**

**P.S. The character's personality is more or less like mine, the parts where she appears completely badass definitely not me. :-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright time for chapter 3 over a weekend you should get 2-3 chapters from me but of my choosing. And I mean it's about time I have an outlet after all I can find a way to make something out of nothing. Oh and Fiona's about 10 almost 11 revealed to Lucy this chapter.**

**Alright last time Fiona killed a Hydra, and earned respect from most of the guild, now for a little S-class shall I say?**

After a while of searching Fiona finally found a buyer of the hydra head for $40,000, I mean have you seen Lucy's apartment it's tiny. She gave most of it to Lucy for her rent this month and after all the "excitement" Lucy called shopping she now had a full supply of bras and assorted clothing, but even after that she still mostly wore her usual black tee shirt, hoodie, jeans, and open toed sandals. She also kept her double bladed spear with her at all times, even at night she clutched onto it like a teddy bear. Anyways Fiona was sitting on Lucy's couch getting ready for bed, then Natsu came in through the window and walked over to the chair opposite of Fiona and said, "Where's Lucy." "Well hello to you too mister sunshine, and in case if I remember I beat the living crap out of you the first time we met and that was when I was weak from my wounds. So drop the tone and tell me why you want Lucy, and then I might tell you where she went." Said Fiona menacingly, her eyes dilating into little slits. After that Natsu gave Fiona a piece of paper and said "Make sure you have Lucy come along when you're done looking at it yourself." And he jumped out the window. She opened the paper and read aloud to herself "Curse of the Demon Island, Break the curse of Demon Island (Well that's a little redundant she said to herself), the reward is $2,000,000 **(Don't know if that's right it might be less) **and a celestial key. **(Again forgot if it was a Zodiac or not.) **Just then Lucy walked into the room, as she did Fiona jumped and quickly turned around and hid the paper behind her back. "H-hi Lucy." Fiona said sweating madly and then gave her a big hug **(? Right****.) **"Um… Fiona what are you doing?" Lucy asked surprised. "Um… just want to give my best friend a hug." She said, rolling her eyes internally. She was lying through her teeth and she was sweating like crazy, anyone with a bit of knowledge would know that she was lying. "Oh…ok well I am glad to be your friend." Lucy said. (Seriously she fell for it…) Fiona thought.

The next day, Fiona arrived in front of the guild like Natsu's note said, and went inside and bought some breakfast and quickly ate it up. When she was about to leave she was stopped by Erza, who looked at Fiona for some time and then said "What are you hiding." "Me hiding something, I should ask you the same." Fiona said. "What!" Erza said surprised. "Well let's just say I've heard a rumor about a certain someone, and what would happen if the certain someone's name started with Jel…" Fiona said but whispered that last part right next to her ear. That got Erza to shut up and collapse at the same time, and all Fiona did was laugh at her. She walked outside and found where Natsu was and quickly made up some story of why Lucy couldn't come. Natsu seemed to have bought it, but she wasn't too sure. When they arrived at the town, Fiona didn't know the name **(So I don't either,) **it took a long time but they eventually found a boatman that would take them to the demon island. After all of that they were stopped yet again by Lucy and Grey, and after Lucy explained that she hadn't even heard of this paper got Natsu on their side. When that happened she just punched them really hard in the heads and they all got knocked out and then thrown into the boat. "Let's go." Fiona said, smiling a very creepy smile that would make the smooth areas of skin that didn't have hair grow hair so it would stand straight on up on end. When the boatman set sail, he finally said something "You're new to their group aren't you?" "You wouldn't even know the half of it." Fiona said, she turned to look at the boatman but he was gone. Fiona looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. Then a freak storm hit, taking the boat and the 3 mages and Fiona.

When Fiona woke up she was all alone on an island, she looked around for a fresh water stream but she couldn't find one so she went deep into the forest. As she kept on walking she saw a path that lead to a wooden wall she circled around it and found the gate, and pounded on it so hard the entire gate shook. "Who goes there." Yelled the two guards. "I am a mage from the Fairy Tail guild." Fiona said. "Show us you tattoo!" Yelled the guards. Fiona raised both her hands into the air to show them her tattoos. "Oh my god they have finally sent someone to help us! RAISE THE GATE!" The guards yelled. The gates opened to reveal a group people. "Are you the one who sent the request to Fairy Tail?" Fiona asked. "Yes." Said an old man. "May I just cut to the chase and ask what's wrong and what has wronged you." Fiona said. The old man lowered the cloak to show Fiona his arm it has turned into a demon's arm and the rest of the town followed suit. "Oh so that's what's wrong now what do you want me to do about it." Fiona asked. "Well, all we want is for you to find out what's causing this purple moon as we call it." The old man said. "Alright well if you find out anything else the rest of my team should be here shortly. One with blond hair, another with pink, and another with a dark blue colored hair." Said Fiona. "Well if you will please follow one of my villagers she will show you to the hut you will be staying at." Said the old man. The hut was kind of cozy, and since she really didn't take one today she decided to take a bath. She heard a commotion outside and just played it off to be her team. Once she was done, she put her pajamas on and muttered something about hair being symmetrical and pulled out a mirror, she looked at herself for while then screamed a blood curdling scream.

Erza, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu were discussing the curse when they heard the scream, "That sounds like Fiona!" They all said in unison. They ran to the hut where the screams are coming from. They looked inside to find a little furry creature rocking herself back and forth, tears were running down her eyes. "F-Fiona?" Asked Lucy quietly. The furry creature looked up at the sound of its name. "L-Lucy is that you?" Asked Fiona for Fiona had turned into a lioness demon. "Yes." Said Lucy. "Oh Lucy it's so great to see you!" Tackling Lucy and giving her a bear hug… Cough cough excuse me cat… hug? "What happened to you Fiona?" Asked Erza. "Can't you tell?" Said Fiona her eyes were watering up again. "I've turned into a cat." Tears were running down her face again. "A 10 year old cat." At this point Lucy was hugging back seeing that she had no way to escape. After a while she calmed down and Erza thought it would be best if everyone would go to sleep. As soon as she laid down on her mat she fell asleep, only to be woken up again by a purring Fiona asleep right next to her. Upon reflex she started to pet Fiona's soft hair on her head, which made cat Fiona purr with content. Lucy smiled and wondered is this what having a sister feels like, subtracting the covered with hair part and purring. Then and there she decided that if she was going to protect it would be her, and as soon as the sun showed Lucy saw the hair retreating from Fiona's face. Fiona shifted a little, she was smiling too dreaming about happy thoughts. A couple seconds later Lucy fell asleep.

Erza was the first wake up she looked over to Lucy and saw Fiona cuddled up right next to her. She quietly got up and walked over to Grey who opened his eyes without struggle, Erza silently pointed to Gray he chuckled and then smiled. Natsu however did not let the moment last, for when Erza tried to quietly wake up Natsu he yelled which made Lucy and Fiona bolt up, but when Fiona saw that it was just Natsu, she quickly fell asleep again frowning apparently not liking the change in temperature. Lucy and Erza cleaned up first, but before that Lucy and Erza smashed Natsu into the ground and then had him wash up in the ocean and then light himself on fire for sanitization. Grey went second. Then Lucy had to go wake up Fiona and have her take a bath, "Not now big sis, I just baked cookies." Said Fiona in her sleep, Lucy smiled and suppressed a laugh. Lucy gently nudged Fiona again. "Mmm… wha?" Fiona said. "It's time to wake up sleepy head." Lucy said. "Oh…" said Fiona swaying side to side as she stood up. "Would you like some help?" Lucy asked. "Yes please." Fiona said with a yawn. Lucy guided Fiona to the tub and left Fiona to the side of the tub filled with warm water. But a while later she heard her name being called from the washroom, she got up and walked in. The room was really steamy and the reason why is, because Fiona heated up the tub with fire magic. "Can you help me wash my back please?" Fiona said. "Sure." Lucy said, an awkward silence then put in place and with hopes of stopping it Fiona said "I am sorry for any grief your friend are giving you." "Oh… They aren't giving me any in fact they think it was kind of cute." Lucy said. "Oh… well…" Fiona said flustered. "Yes?" Lucy asked. "Can I call you my big sister or if that is too much I can call you Luce like Natsu does most of the time?" Fiona said blushing. "I mean you've been the nicest one to me so far, and you kind of act like my big sister and…" Fiona was cut off by Lucy "Yes." Lucy said. "Yes what?" Fiona asked. "You can call me your sister." Lucy said. "Thank you." Said Fiona.

**Hello once again plot twist that will shake emotional levels. How do you feel about this sister thing, and for all the perverts out there no it will not go in that direction. This is my disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Wizard101.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow lovers of anime/game cross overs, I will be writing these things almost every day if I can. I love the writing, but also the fact that I can personalize my own person and not have to follow any guide lines. Hope you will like it, and I won't be quitting anytime soon. Oh and by the way the whole reason Fiona's emotions are weird is because the demon eyes kinda make her a little Bipolar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Wizard 101.**

"Ok let's go!" Said a hyperactive Fiona and Natsu, they looked at each other and yelled at the same time "Stop copying me!" They both looked annoyed, but Fiona was a little more annoyed and kicked Natsu. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Natsu Said rubbing his ankle. Fiona shrugged and said, "Because I felt like it ok." "Fiona." Lucy said. "Yes big sis." Fiona said without discomfort. This confused the rest of the group, because they knew there was no relation between them… Or was there? "Fiona go apologize to Natsu, you know he's weaker than you." Lucy said, but Natsu took that as a challenge and said, "Oh yeah if she's so strong then why doesn't she fight me when we get back to the guild?" Natsu yelled. Fiona pondered this and then said, "Ok I will fight you, but if I do you must…" She pondered this thought for only a few moments. "You will have to ride on a train and a country tour of Fiore." "And if I win?" Natsu asked. "I think you should go around town saying that Natsu is the best and fan girl whenever you say my name." Natsu said. "Ok" Fiona said as if there was nothing to worry about. They all just noticed that Gray was unconscious, Fiona slapped him which got his attention. "Is he always this perverted?" Lucy and Erza nodded. "Alright well I think this just got interesting, Gray and Natsu vs. Me any takers and I am talking right here and now." Asked Fiona. "Me." Said Erza, Equipping her Titan armor. "I am fine, oh and Happy." Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. "$1,000 on Fiona for taking down Gray in the first 30 seconds." Lucy said grinning.

Gray, Natsu, and Erza were all standing on one end of the clearing, and Fiona on the other. "Ready, Go!" Said an excited happy. Fiona ran so fast it looked like she teleported and she took off her glove and smacked Gray so hard he went about a foot underground, Erza was the first to recover and to a swing with her sword. Fiona caught it and looked deep into Erza's eye's and said "Knock Natsu out and you will be released." Flash of red and Erza looked like she was in some sort of trance, and she started to attack Natsu with the flat of her blade. Granted it didn't cut but she still his pretty hard. Natsu used his dragon vision to focus on Fiona, who was filing her nails saying something about it being 1mm different from the other. Natsu was angry she wasn't even taking this fight seriously, Natsu roared which made Fiona barely look up and grin. Fiona turned into a dragon of some sort, fly towards Natsu and Erza at break neck speed and lift them up high into the air and then throw them down so hard causing them to both make craters. Natsu was out, but Erza was still kicking the hypnosis finally wore off. Fiona started to clap and said, "Alright what are your arrangements for my defeat?" Erza pondered this and said, "I want you to call me you big sister as well, and I want you to mean it." "Alright." Said Fiona her eyes started to bleed, she coughed up blood and then Fiona fell over into Erza's arms, knocked out.

Erza was more stunned than anything else, that Fiona just threw away a victory. Erza was on the ground, sitting with Fiona lying in her lap. When Gray and Natsu woke up, they saw this and laughed which got them both a punch in the head which knocked them out yet again. While the blood ran off of her breast plate and back into Fiona's eyes, she sat there and thought of reasons she would give up a victory. All of the reasons made no sense, she knew she couldn't win, no she hadn't even taken wound except for when she caught Erza's blade the more and more the thoughts ran through her head. She realized the only thing she didn't think about, Loneliness. Loneliness such a simple thing yet so powerful, she woke up in a crater not knowing a thing about this world, alone and scared which is probably what she felt when she was acting cocky. An armor, and Erza knew much about that for she wore her armor for this very reason. Fiona's eyes fluttered open, "Big sis Erza, Thank you for understanding." Fiona said before night fell and she turned into her cat form.

They went back to the village which seemed empty, so they decided that it would be best if they just went to sleep and investigate the temple that they saw tomorrow. Lucy went to sleep that night, by herself but not for too long because little did people know Fiona sleepwalked. She walked right next to Lucy, and when to sleep next to her purring softly. Erza who couldn't sleep saw this and felt a little jealous of Lucy the fact that Fiona trusted Lucy so easily. She saw it in Fiona's eyes she looked up to Lucy like a role model, but the fact Lucy can sleep soundly with Fiona amazed her. Even with all of Fiona's quirks, Lucy also looked up to Fiona. _"Hmmmm… what a strange relationship and how sturdy has it become?" Erza wondered to herself. "Ahhh… well guess we'll find out tomorrow." And Erza went to sleep._

Fiona woke up first this morning and walked out to the bath house and cleaned herself, and got dressed and decided to do a little bit of exploring. She walked out of the village, and started toward the temple. When Fiona arrive she walked in to admire the architecture, but the ground shook and the floor collapsed and she fell. When the rest woke up, they found Fiona's not, "Gone to temple, saw purple light coming from it last night thought it was the moon not so sure though. Lots of love, Fiona Sunthorn." "Well since she's already there we should hurry." Erza said. "Why?" Everyone else asked. "Well let's just say something scared her, and that something went behind the support beams and she blasted it. What do you think would happen?" Erza said running to the bath house, and after what she said registered they all ran too.

"Where am I?" Fiona said to herself. It appeared she was in a luminescent cave filled with crystals. "That was quite the fall" Fiona said looking up at the hole she made, she made a hole about the size of a door. About a 10 story fall, she calculated measuring out her aches and pains. "Summon Fairy" She said, fairy healed her and disappeared with a giggle. As she sat at the bottom of the hole, waiting for her team after all she left them a note when she heard voices. It didn't sound like anyone she knew, so she fought off the urge to call out. She followed the sound until she found a giant opening in the middle of the cave. When she found who was talking, her immediate thought was weirdoes one of them was a girl that looked like a doll, another looked like a cat, and the last guy was nothing but forehead. "I know but what if the moon drip doesn't work?" Said the cat man. "Don't worry we will succeed when we are fueled by the power of… Love." Said the doll girl. Fiona almost vomited when she said love with such emphasis, but when the other guy in blue hair turned around such cracked up laughing. "There is someone over there." Said the blue haired man. "You go around I will stay here, unless…" The man spoke in a louder tone. "You are willing to come out." Luckily it was night to Fiona was in her cat form, so she got up out from behind the rocks and said what sounded reasonable. "H-hello nice to meet you I heard that you guys were doing something here so I thought I would try and help, (She bowed deeply) unless it causes you an inconvenience… of course." Fiona said in her best innocent little girl voice and continued, "I can do magic, lots of magic, I can even steal other's magic." She said smiling, choking down every last bit of vomit that had come up out of her stomach. The Blue haired guy and Doll girl had their mouths hanging open, and the cat man's eyes were replaced by hearts. They huddled up and measured out the odds if she would attack, they thought the odds looked in their favor so they kept the conversation going. "Why are you here?" Said the doll girl, trying to keep a straight face but looked at Fiona as if she were an adorable puppy or kitten. "I just want to be in a family that will love me for who I am not for what I transform into every night." Fiona said sniffling. "They burned down my home, they chased me into the forest, and I nearly killed the only one close to me to survive, I almost went feral." As sobs are heard from the cat man and the doll lady, she knew she had won. "Why are you really here?" said the Blue haired man. "But I just told…" "You just told us all a lie." Said the blue haired man. "Oh my aren't you a perceptive one, just as am I." Fiona said in her seductive tone **(Kinda like medusa from soul eater) **and her eyes flashed red, and she grinned by their frightened looks she knew she had succeeded in Plan B. "What I have told is a lie but there are 4 mages out there plus 1 flying/talking cat." Fiona said. "All from Fairy Tail plus me as well but being a wizard isn't such a lavish life style, one of you must know that." Said Fiona. "But maybe I could join you in defeating them?" She continued ever more. "Do you have anything that can fly?" Doll girl nodded. "Do you have any explosives?" They all nodded. "Alright can the flying thing carry the explosives?" The doll girl nodded. "Alright well here is the plan…" Fiona started.

Natsu, Erza, and Gray were all just outside the temple, it was night time and the purple light coming from the top of the temple was confirmed. They all moved forward and as they climbed they saw something flying towards the village, and that thing was carrying a giant bucket. Natsu sniffed the air, and bolted for the village. All that did was surprise them a little, but they kept climbing none the less. They reached the top of the temple and saw a man of high caliber, ask a creepy looking old man wearing a tiki mask "Why did they leave?" Asked the knight. "Something about a bombing run planned by this outsider by the name of Fly, Flio, Ah (Snaps fingers) Fiona Sunthorn." Said the masked man. Both Erza's and Gray's eyes widened at the sound of these news they slid down the side of the temple, and started running toward the village.

Fiona was riding on the back of a giant rat in the same exact type of outfit as the doll girl. Overall her plan has worked out, as she was about to see an unsightly village about to be destroyed. But they didn't trust her completely so they shackled her and when they needed her they would undo the locks. They were above the village, but when she looked down she saw a surprised Lucy, and then she saw a grinning Fiona at the look at everyone's misery. She started to cry.

**I know I am evil, for giving you a cliff hanger. But it is necessary for a giant reveal.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah Lucy I know Fiona is a devil woman and I know what happens to her**

**Lucy: You said that with a grin again, you are so evil for making me cry.**

**I know Lucy, but please be pissed off at me and not at Fiona.**

**Lucy: Just shut up and write the next Chapter.**

**Ok**

**Lucy: Oh and Ghostrod1.**

**Yes**

**Lucy nut kick**

**Ok I will have you have as little sadness as possible when it comes to your little sister.**

**Lucy: I am not going to say another word to you until we are off Demon Island**

**Awww… Don't Do Dis.**

**Lucy: …**

…

…

…

**Ok, she makes me feel so insignificant.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys hope you kinda got a little mad at me for leaving you there, but a silver lining is close. NO Erza that doesn't mean start doing your vocal exercises! Ugh no do that in your tent/office thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Wizard 101.**

As Fiona looked down on the village she wished there was a way she could've warned her friends, but she saw a small fire little bit to the east of the village. She grinned _"Natsu I knew you would come. Your power is stronger than you know." _Fiona thought to herself. A little bit of the green goo dropped, spilt over and a drop was about to fall on Lucy. Thank god for Natsu's reflexes, he managed to save Lucy before it landed and hit her in the face. _"Am I actually going to do this?" _Fiona wondered to herself, just then Fiona's eyes started to fill with blood. _"The madness will consume you." _Said a mysterious voice. Just then Fiona started to laugh like a maniac; she ripped her shackles apart and attacked everyone on the rat. With Fiona's speed and the swaying of the rat, it rendered the magic barrier almost useless in fact she ripped it apart like it was made out of cloth. Fiona grabbed the man and quickly threw him off strait to his death right at Lucy's feet, along with some ripped apart shackles Lucy grinned after all madness was contagious.

Up next was the cat man he really, must have been love struck because he didn't even notice that he was being thrown off the edge of a giant rat until he was on an impact course with the ground. He was dead, now as this was going on inside her head was where the real war was going on. Fiona fell into a room with a record player, a piano, and a lofty chair. What she really noticed was the fact that she wasn't wearing her usual outfit; instead it was replaced by a midnight black dress with matching shoes, stockings, and gloves. _"Hmmm… so this is what hell is like not too bad, but that freaking scratched record is constantly skipping." _She thought to herself. "No not hell but your head, one in the same really." Said a voice. "What? Show yourself!" Fiona demanded. "No not now we will meet later but right now I will leave you with my associate." Said the voice. A boy about the same age as her with white hair appeared out of thin air. He looked up a little bit expecting to look at something smaller, but he looked surprised when he realized he was looking at the shoes of a girl. The voice spoke and said, "Soul memorize he face and her name for you will see her again in three years, and the years will not be kind to our young Miss Sunthorn." A screen popped up with her on the flying rat dancing in the blood of the doll girl and the rat laughing and sung something about symmetry and blood drops. When Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy attacked her all at once they all managed to cut her in one way or another, but it wasn't blood dripping out it was bright neon blue. "For she is the daughter of a Kishin and a witch." You could almost feel the grin widen on his face, all of a sudden the white haired man bolted up out of the chair and looked straight into Fiona's eyes and asked, "What is your name?" Fiona blushed and said "Fiona, Fiona Sunthorn." "Good to meet you Fiona, I am Soul Eater Evans." He said holding out his hand as if to shake, but when she reached out to shake he looked at the screen and saw Fiona using magic. Then he jumped backwards and yelled, "Witch, you are sending me a witch in 3 years!" Said Soul panicking. "Yes, but I am completely harmless without the cards other than being able to take other's magic." Said Fiona panicking as much as Soul was, and she then said, "What is the problem with witches especially since I only fight evil." Soul calmed down at that last sentence, and then everything came back and she was in a fight with her team.

Everyone came to a stop when, they saw Fiona passed out on the ground in a pool of blue blood. Erza walked over to Fiona, and opened Fiona's eyes they no longer were the soulless eyes of a killer. After a while Fiona started to cry and she started to say, "I am sorry…" Fiona fainted again. Fiona woke up again in a hospital screaming to someone called Soul, but whenever she woke up and started to scream they knocked her out again. After about the tenth time she stopped screaming, and Erza came in to tell Fiona some bad news. "The Phantom Guild has attacked Fairy Tail." "But how?" Asked Fiona in a hoarse voice. "While we were gone they attacked the guild thank god no one was in the guild though." Erza said. "I would like to see it please and don't say no you saw firsthand what I can do even weak." Fiona said. "AND GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN DRESSING GOWN AND GET ME SOME REAL CLOTHES." Erza stood at attention and then ran towards a suit case. Pulling out a white shirt, a bikini, and some shorts plus a blue and black hoodie that had the same exact design on the front as Erza's breast plate. Fiona smiled and said, "But I am guessing I will only find a rebuilt guild and nothing to be worried about am I right." Erza nodded eyes tearing up and ran toward Fiona and gave her a hug, and said "I forgive you." Fiona smiled and said "Well if the guild is rebuilt, I would still like to see it." Erza stood up and grinned. "Ok well we had an extra ticket to go to the beach, but if you don't want to go…" Before Erza could complete her phrase Fiona was completely dressed. "Well come on slow poke, time for us to go." Fiona said while jumping out of a 7 story high window and the pavement cracked as she landed in front of Lucy. "Well big sis you ready for the beach?" Fiona asked as if nothing happen and with a smile too. Lucy looked at Fiona with a stunned expression, but only for a second and then yelled, "Yeah let's go!"

**(Fast recovery I know but you will find out in Thorn's Transport 2, The Dark Maid and fast travel to resort****)**

Everyone was having fun in the sun, heck even Erza got out of her armor to celebrate a well earned vacation. After spending almost the entire day at the beach, the sun began to fall over the horizon. Fiona was still fast asleep on her shaded towel; Erza wrapped the towel around Fiona and carried her up to her room that is after all where Fiona was sleeping. As she put her down on the bed, Erza heard Fiona mumble something about a Soul Eater. She used requip and switched to a cocktail dress, and woke up Fiona and passed her a dress as well and said, "We'll match if you want or I have another one in blue for you." Erza said. "No I will go in black as well, just feels like a protective coat of well… black. Do you get what I mean?" Fiona asked. "Yeah actually I do." Erza said frowning slightly. "What's wrong big sis?" Fiona asked. "Oh it's nothing." Erza said smiling brightly. "Now what do you say to a little gambling I may be your lucky charm Erza." Said Fiona smiling. "Wow! You took the words right out of my mouth, because everyone is down there waiting for us." Said Erza while Fiona was changing. "Oh and by the way… Erza." Said Fiona, "It's my Birthday today!" "Really!" Erza exclaimed.

**(Dropped that bomb just thought you should know.)**

By the time Erza and Fiona had gotten down to the casino, Lucy had won 13 JACKPOTS, Gray had won 2, and Natsu had broken 3 machines for not winning at all. Natsu was about to break another machine when he saw Erza and Fiona's shadows, he turned around and looked at Erza and Fiona that were now looming over him and they both said, "Having fun?" They asked menacingly. "Y-yeah I was just about to put another coin in." He continued to play in silence. "Well that was fun." Said Fiona. "Kinda was." Said Erza grinning, "Who do you think sold it more?" "Meh… I don't feel like fighting about it too much." Fiona replied, looked over at the slot machines and started to dart toward them with Erza in tow. "Come on Erza I am really good at slot machines." And she was by the time she was done all of the machines went out of order, it was about 6:00 and they decided it was time to eat so they cashed their winnings and bought a birthday cake (Strawberry of course) and began to eat. After a while everyone Lucy, Gray, and Natsu overheard the last part of the birthday song. "…dear Fiona happy birth day to you." Their jaws dropped, when the initial shock passed they all realized, "CAKE." And they bolted toward the table. They almost died at the sight of the cake it was 13 layers high, one for every 1,000 jackpots she won. Well it was 13 layers high now it was down to 3.

Erza grabbed the giant plates and handed one to Gray, Lucy, and Natsu and they dug in, but before Gray even got to eat a piece of it a blue haired girl with hair like waves sat down next to him and blushed. "Oh! Julvia is Phantom up to no good again!" He said standing up with an ice sword. "Julvia wants to be in Fairy Tail!" Julvia said blushing. "I don't know about that your guild did a real number on our guild." Said Gray. "Julvia will do whatever it takes." Said Julvia. "Whatever." Gray said, handing Julvia a piece of birthday cake. "Eat up." Gray continued. "What is this?" Julvia asked. "It's cake." Gray said. "What is cake?" Julvia asked. As Gray told Julvia about cake, a Blocky Man walked up behind Natsu and knocked out Natsu, and then the power went out. Fiona turned into her cat form and looked around she saw Erza being dragged out of the building by a really tan man. She followed only to be knocked out by a man with a metal jaw. The Blocky man walked over and pick up her unconscious body and said, "Oh I really think she will like this. Heheheh." They started toward the boat when Happy flew over and landed on top of it hidden. "Aye." Happy said under his breath. "Wally set sail to The Tower of Heaven." Said the metal jawed man, as the boat swayed from side to side.

Fiona woke up in a room filled with cats nothing but cats, and of course still being in her cat for they probably thought she would go here. It had a bed though and something told her that the person that slept here wasn't going to let her go easily, and happy was sleeping right next to her. "So they got you too huh." Fiona said to an asleep Happy. She stood up and walked around and saw a hole in the wall happy would be able to fit through, but he was unconscious. So she just stayed quiet until the thing that was keeping them here. After about an hour the door opened and it was her worst nightmare.

**And that's all folks working on the end of series so for all you know it could come out tomorrow. Next time Fiona's Painting, A white light?**

**Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and basically the entire guild: You monster!**

**What?**

**Guild: You're terrible!**

**Yeah tell me something I don't know.**

**Guild: Where will she go?**

**Nowhere, except toward the white light.**

**Guild: What!**

**And through a door and will be teleported to a special place.**

**Guild: IS SHE DEAD?**

**Maybe you'll find out won't you, now get back to work. Except Erza.**

**Erza: What did you want to talk about?**

**Here I will tell you what will happen but you tell no one else. Promise?**

**Erza: I promise.**

**Alright well the door is left open if you want to talk about it.**

**Erza: But what about the one thing, and my past.**

**It's alright Erza right away at the beginning your friends will have found you.**

**Erza: What?**

**Well your still standing here go back to the Tower of Heaven and stop Jellal.**

**Erza: Right!**

**Oooh… Erza if I even told you what would happen to her afterwards you would want me to change the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello I couldn't wait on doing the next one, or in other words Natsu gave me a wedgie and taped me to my chair, Soooo… yeah that happened but on to the last Fairy Tail story.**

"Hello!" Said a perky cat lady. "My name is Millianna, what's yours?" "Fiona" Said Fiona grumpily. How could I get in stuck in here with a perky and crazy cat lady? "Well Millianna, I am sorry for this." Fiona said while knocking Millianna out with a quick kick to the head. Fiona switched out of her cat form and ran. Not down, but up. "I swear to god Jellal if you have hurt Erza in any way I will kill you!" She yelled running up the stairs, but a crack opened up and she fell all the way down on top of a familiar red head. "OUCH! Get off me!" Erza yelled. "I'm sorry!" Fiona said. She stood up in front of the group, as blood began to leak out of a wound in her chest. Each time she breathed she could feel the pain shoot up from her chest and she winced, and fell over. "Come on Lucy get one of your celestial spirits to help her!" Erza yelled. Lucy summoned Virgo who quickly got some bandages and medicine out of her dress, and applied them to Fiona's wounds. Fiona's skin began to knit back together at once, but it wasn't enough to stop the internal bleeding. She got up from the ground, and rounded on Erza and Lucy and started yelling. "Why didn't you leave the entire building is a giant lacrima crystal, and plans to revive a god!" "You must leave!" She yelled as she started to climb up the walls with her claws, and climbed really fast toward the stair case leading to the outer stair case. But as soon as she looked out she was knocked into a caged room by Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu, get off." Fiona said. "Oh sorry." He replied. "Explain to me why it seemed smart to slam right into me?" Fiona said sarcastically. "It wasn't our Idea!" Happy exclaimed, as an owl man flew in. "Natsu grab my hand." Fiona said. "Why?" He asked. "Just do it!" She exclaimed. Natsu touched her hand and Fiona immediately she felt the power course through her. "Stand back." She said as she lit herself on fire. "No way I'll help." Natsu said following suit. "Alright but don't get in my way." Fiona said.

While Natsu and Erza were fighting Fukuro, Erza was running up the stairs with the rest of the group taking out one enemy after another. "I thought they would've been harder to knock out." Exclaimed Simon. "Yeah well don't get too cocky." Erza said, "We still have to catch up to Fiona." "Right!" Everyone yelled, and then a hole opened up from under Lucy's and Julvia's feet. They screamed and fell down into a hole. "Julvia! Lucy!" They yelled. Erza looked at Gray and said, "Gray go find Lucy and Julvia!" She yelled as she fought off the soldiers. Gray started to run downward, but soon he too fell down a hole straight down into a black pit.

The fight was going on for a long time, and Fiona had only a little time left before Natsu was digested. So Fiona did the only thing that seemed rational, her eyes started to bleed and a little while later she succumbed to the madness. She was in the room again except this time it was not empty, there was a girl, soul, and a little red devil there this time. "Hello Soul. Care to introduce me?" Fiona said. "Fiona this is Maka my partner." Said Soul. "Oh so this is the girl you've told me so much about." Fiona said. "Ummm… Soul." Maka said. "Yeah?" He replied. "Maka-chop!" Maka yelled hitting Soul in the back of the head with a book, and started to rant, "So this is who you talked to in your sleep!" Maka yelled. "Ummm… Are you ok Soul?" Fiona asked. "Y-yeah." Soul said answering both questions at once. Fiona held out her hand wanting to shake, but something seemed wrong about Maka she seemed almost afraid. "Um… Are you ok?" Fiona asked. "What's wrong with your soul?" Maka asked. (Through Maka's eyes) Fiona's soul looked as though someone crudely stitched witches, Kishin, a meister's, and weapons soul together, it is black, with 2 kishin souls, 1 witch soul, and 1 Weapon's soul attached to it. But what really concerned her was it was surrounded by waves of madness blue and red waves colliding. "What or who are your parents?" Maka asked. "I don't know but the voice told me I am the daughter of a Kishin and a witch." Fiona said. "Yeah she is and she is coming to Death City in 2 and half years." Soul said. "Oh… well pleasure meeting you good bye." Maka said shooing Fiona out the door. "Alright I'll go, but Maka please don't hurt Soul he's been so understanding of my situation." Fiona said as she faded out of the room.

Natsu saw nothing like it, first Fiona jabs her hand into Fukuro's stomach and pulled him out. The owl screamed a blood curdling scream as she ripped Fukuro apart and ate him; Fiona's eyes were no longer hers. Her eyes were completely red except for little black dots in the middle. While all of this was happening she was singing, "As the blood dries away, you know it will stain white, but black it doesn't stand out that is why you will fade away." Fiona sung in a demented way. She was kicking around in the blood and looked up at Natsu and said grinning madly, "See you at the top" Fiona said as she started to climb again. Erza walked into the room with Natsu covered in some sort of slime and blood, he looked traumatized. Erza looked where Natsu was looking and all there was was a puddle of blood and organs in the middle of the room. "What happened Natsu?" Erza said panicking. "S-she ate him. T-the owl man she ripped him apart and ate him, and her eyes oh god her eyes." Natsu said rocking back and forth. "What was wrong with her eyes?" Erza said panicking evermore, but was interrupted by a woman screaming, "No don't! No!" The woman said. Everyone looked up at the hole in the ceiling, it was dripping blood.

Fiona enjoyed ripping apart the woman, because of her screams her glorious screams. The blood ran down the hole along with the water, she grinned thinking about Erza's reaction when she saw this. But she didn't have to wait long; Erza ran in with the rest of the group (minus Gray, Lucy, and Julvia.) and looked mortified. For they ran in while she took the woman's arm and ripped off a big piece of her arm, but she was still alive so she screamed louder than ever before screaming at the group to help. Fiona looked up at the group and yelled, "May madness consume you all." And ran through the door going higher and higher up the tower. "We have to stop her from getting to Jellal." Erza said. "Natsu, Simon, and Happy. Help this woman out I don't care what guild she is from but get her out of here."

As Fiona ran higher and higher up the tower, Fiona was reminiscing the few moments she enjoyed with Fairy Tail. Finally she reached the top, by breaking through the floor right under Jellal's feet. He didn't even have time to react before he was thrown head first towards a spike, and was impaled. Fiona walked over to a lacrima crystal dome and waited. Erza just broke through the door but it was too late, Fiona had Jellal impaled on a spike and there was no way he was coming back from that. Erza slumped down and cried, "Don't worry Erza, I am the cause of all of this and I am ready to leave for a better life hopefully." Fiona said slowly backing toward the lacrima dome. "No don't Fiona! I forgive you please don't leave." Erza said getting up and running toward Fiona. "Erza I am always alone and I will die alone if I live and you die I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Said Fiona peacefully. "So forgive me." She stepped backwards into the lacrima and started to melt into it. "Fiona don't! Please!" Erza said. "Don't worry I'll be fine, but… Erza." Fiona said. "Yes?" She replied her eyes tearing up. "Let go of me please I am ready to leave this world." Fiona said, while flicking her wrist so Erza would slip and fall. "Goodbye, Big Sis." Fiona said, a white light enveloped her and she disappeared. Erza felt lifeless as she went down to the boat and when she got to the boat, she collapsed. "Erza!" Everyone yelled and got off the boat, picked her up and took her inside. "Erza where is Fiona?" Lucy asked. Erza started to cry, and that was the only explanation that they needed. Fiona was dead.

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know Natsu I will include you again there is no need to cry.**

**Alright I know ending will piss a couple of you guys off but there is no need to cry, but for no reason could someone send me some suggestions for animes in the reviews?**

**Alright well next time, Fiona's Transport 2, The Dark Maid?**


End file.
